


Control Me

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Cock Cage, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Sam, F/F, F/M, Fuck toy Gabriel, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Gabe, Pet Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sex toy Gabriel, Shameing, Slave Gabriel, Slut Shaming, Sounding, Sub Gabe, Sub Gabriel, Top Sam, bottom gabe, cold water enima, master Sam, past bloody play, past gun play, past knife play, pet kink, slave Gabe, slave kink, slight infantism, toy Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had always been out of control. that's why he didn't have any friends, but at least his siblings liked him, well, two of seven siblings liked him, but four of the others were dicks, so it hadn't really bothered him too much before. That is, until a prank had gone too far and Castiel's fiance had ended up in he hospital, so Cas told him to leave until he could figure himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel has always been a lot to handle, but when he accidentally put his brother’s fiance in the hospital Castiel tells him not to call until he can control himself. It’s not the Gabriel hasn’t tried, he just… can’t help it. 

 

Gabriel always knew he was short, it didn’t really bother him. Until tonight. He was at a BDSM place called The Cage, he’d been coming for the last week, trying to find a master. He’d always been a sub, but after the accident where he put Dean in the hospital Castiel sat him down in the lobby, told him he loved him, and always would, but Gabriel needed to stay away until he figured out how to control himself. Gabriel held back tears and told Cas he understood, and he did, and he would call when he fixed himself. They hugged and Gabe came here. He needed a professional dom to live with him, and make sure he stayed in line. It wasn’t that he wanted to cause problems, he just… couldn’t control himself, so, he would just find someone else to do it for him. Unfortunately some, admittedly gorgeous man, was putting on a show with his sub, and Gabe couldn’t even see the bar he was trying to get to. Gabe took a deep breath and charged through, only to end up back at the door, cursing loudly. Gabe glanced up at the stage again, damn that dom was hot though. Tall, strong, wearing black pants, work boots, and a tight black shirt, and long dark hair currently pulled back in a pony tail. He had a sub suspended and was spanking it, the sub was clearly enjoying herself Damn, all the good ones are straight.   
“Okay Gabe, you got this.” He charged back in and somehow ended up pressed against the stage. The dom looked down on him and smirked, causing Gabe to smile back and blush. Taking a deep breath he began scooting down the stage and Hah! Made it to the bar, where he happily jumped onto a bar stool, grinning in triumph.   
“Hey there cutie.” Gabe glanced at the man sitting next to him, blonde hair, blue eyes, he was handsome.   
“Hi!” Gabe threw him a smile.   
“What’s a cutie like you doing here all alone?” Gabe blushed, kicking his feet happily.   
“I need a dom.”  
“Is that so?” The guy, who Gabe could only guess was a dom, slid closer, putting an arm around Gabriel.   
“Nick.”  
“Gabriel.” Nick threw him a smile that made Gabe think this maybe wasn’t such a good idea.   
“Come on sweetheart.” Nick grabbed his hand.  
“No, I- I think I’m okay.” Nick was now tugging impatiently on his arm, looking pissed. Gabe was starting to panic.  
"Come on! Now!"  
"No! I don't want to go with you!" Gabriel was pulling away as hard as he could.  
“Now look here you little bitch-”  
“Nick! Leave the kid alone!” They both whipped around to see the dom from the stage standing there, arms crossed, glaring outright at Nick.   
“Fuck off Winchester.” hah, that’s Dean’s last name. Popular enough, but it still amused Gabriel. While Gabe was distracted, apparently Winchester had grabbed Nick’s arm and shoved him away from Gabriel, before turning back to the short sub.   
“You okay?” Gabe nodded.  
“Thank you.. Um…”  
“Sam. And you are?”  
“Gabriel.”  
“Well Gabriel, you should really watch out in places like this, most of the people are pretty nice, respectful, but there’s the odd sadist that doesn’t like safe words. Nick over there has a bit of a reputation.”  
“How bad?”  
“He has his subs call him Lucifer. The rest of us though, we call him Satan.”   
“Oh.” Gabriel was feeling a little sick.   
“How about you take a seat. Hey Benny?” Sam called over the bartender as actually lifted Gabe onto a bar stool.. “Could you grab him a water and a orange juice?” The bartender nodded and brought the two glasses.   
“Hey, sweetie, could you take a drink of this for me?’ Sam handed him the water, which Gabe reached to drink but noticed his hand was shaking. Christ that was pathetic.   
“Oh, it’s okay. Here, open.” Gabriel obediently opened his mouth. Sam tilted some of water, which Gabe swallowed easily. “Such a good boy. Gabe blushed and smiled, kicking his feet in a manner Sam thought was just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen.   
“What brings you here?”  
“I need a dom.” Sam grinned, he’d hoped Gabe would say this.  
“What kind?”  
“Master.” even though he knew Gabe was just saying a type he couldn’t help that his pants got a little tight as the blonde looked up at him and said the word.   
“Well, that shouldn't be too hard.”  
“It’s not really that simple.” Shit he was married with kids or something. “I’d need a live in who would be willing to at least pretend to be my boyfriend, otherwise my family would question him, and he wouldn’t need to pay rent, or buy food, and I cook, but, I don’t make enough to actually pay him.” Sam understood, sort of.   
“Well, let’s start you off with one of the club's test. See who you’re compatible with, and I’ll help you from there.” Gabriel lit up and nodded. So Benny brought him a test and then chatted with Sam while Gabe filled it out. When he was done he handed it to Sam ho looked it over, then smiled.   
“Well, Gabe I have an idea for you. Your test shows that you and I are incredibly compatible, sexually and socially. And i happen to hate my current place, but take a lot of pride in my job, so I wouldn’t mind moving in and not being paid, so if you’d like to draw up a contract…” Sam left the sentence hanging back Gabe was already bouncing in his seat.  
“Really!? You’d want me?”   
“As a matter of fact I would. How about you and I go to a coffee shop nearby and we’ll write up a contract.” Gabe agreed excitedly and they walked to the end of the block where a little bakery type coffee shop called Sweet Things sat. The girl working was named Candy and greeted Gabriel with a bright smile and brought out his favorite coffee without being asked.  
“You come here often, then?”   
“Yeah, something like that.” Gabriel muttered, seemingly embarrassed.   
“So, I know you want me to be a live in, and a master, so let’s just go over kinks and hard limit.” Gabe nodded and went to the front counter, getting a note pad from Candy.   
“So, I’m okay with mild infantism, it’s not my favorite, but it’s not a no for me, but hell no to a diapers. Never.” Sam laughed.   
“Okay sweetheart. No diapers. How about… are you okay with humiliation?” Gabriel went red, but nodded. Making Sam smile. “I do have a hard limit set. Like al involving this limit is an absolute no.’  
“Okay.”  
“No blood play. No knife play, nothing that could ever permanently hurt you or mark you.” Well that was just fine with Gabe because Dean had a knife on him always and it honestly scared him.   
“Okay. Any other hard limits?”  
“Not that I can think of. Tomorrow I’ll get my usual contract and add some stuff before I bring it to you.”   
“Okay.”   
“Anything else you want to put a cap on before i write up the contract. I can always change it.” Gabe as beginning to think contracts were really important to Sam.   
“Well, not exactly. But… the reason I need a master, not just a dom.”  
“What’s that sweet boy?” Gabe flushed and grinned at the pet names Sam was dropping.   
“I um… I have really crazy bad self control, and I’m really bad at reading situations. And, well I pull a lot of pranks, and.. I accidentally put my brothers fiance in the hospital. He’s okay, cracked rib, but, I mean, he’s fine that aside.” Gabriel was clearly ashamed of this, and in Sam’s opinion that’s what he needed.   
“So, you need me to watch you, keep you in line?”  
“Almost constantly in public.” Gabe muttered. Sam sighed and Gabe held back a flinch. That was it.   
“I was hoping for that.” Gabe’s head snapped up.  
“What?”   
“I want you to depend on me. Emotionally, physically, I love that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. In fact, i’d love to have some control even if I’m not there. I want to pick what you wear. If I’m not home, you send me a picture and I’ll tell you if you’re allowed to wear it.”  
“Okay.” Sam smiled at Gabriel’s excited kicking, and glowing smile.   
“Do you want to go to your place and you can show me around?”  
“Just like that? You don’t even want to scene or anything?”  
“You said you needed this ASAP.”   
“I do!”  
“Then I’ll move in Saturday, if that’s okay.”  
“Yeah!” This was his best possible outcome!   
“Alright. Let’s go! Where do you live?”  
“Here.” Sam laughed.   
“Real cute sweetheart. I mean where’s your house?”  
“Here. Well, upstairs. This is my place.”  
“Like, you own this place?” Gabe nodded, embarrassed.   
“Jesus.”   
“Are you mad?” Most doms don’t like successful subs.   
“Am I mad? I took you out to your business. That’ hilarious!” Sam was smiling now. “Baby, that’s great.” Gabe felt light and fluttery. “Show me upstairs sweetheart.” Gabe nodded and jumped up, going over to the small white door next to the counter, taking Sam upstairs. A medium size black and white dog came running up to them.   
“Jellybean!” Gabe dropped to his knees and started rubbing the dog. “Sorry, i forgot to tell you have a dog. Is that okay?” Sam was smiling happily.   
“Are you kidding I love dogs! What’s his name?”   
“Jellybean.” Sam laughed.  
“You like sweets don’t you Darling?” Gabe blushed happily, nodding. Sam was getting a great idea for a scene.   
“So, living room.” Nice, cute little couch with a chase, which Sam fucking loved. There was the weird chair hanging from the ceiling by the window. “Kitchen.” Sleek black counters, one of which was separating the two rooms, complete with bar stools. And he had one of those island counter! The was a small hall, with a bathroom coming off of it, and a spare room with a twin bed and a closet full of candy which made Sam laugh so hard he was crying.   
“I can clear that out before you move in.”  
‘Why?”   
“Oh, I thought. I could stay in here, if you want the master room.”  
“Baby, I thought we’d share a room. If you want I’ll sleep in here.”  
‘No! I mean, no, if you want to share a room. You’re in charge. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”  
“Good boy. We’re sharing then.” Gabe smiled and took Sam’s hand, leading him to the master room.   
It was about sixty percent bed. King sized, red silk sheets. The rest of the room was an absolute mess, clothes everywhere, which Gabe evidently forgot about until now because he was shuffling his feet, looking down and blushing.   
“You will clean this room Gabriel.”   
‘Yes Sir.” It slipped out without his permission. He glanced up at Sam to see him smiling ferally.   
“Good boy. Have it done tomorrow by six.” Tonight was Sunday. Why was he coming over tomorrow?   
“Yes Sir?”  
“I have work, and then I’ll be over.” Oh.  
“Yes Sir.”   
“Now, it’s late, and you’ve had a very exciting day, so I want you to go to sleep, and start this tomorrow, but if it’s not done when I come over, you will be punished.”  
“Yes Sir. Just a question, I will clean my room, but um… what would my punishment be?”  
“Well, you don’t want to do something for me, maybe I won’t do something for you. Like say I won’t touch that pretty little cock of yours. Maybe I won’t let you come at all.” Gabe once again went red. “But that won’t happen, will it baby? You’ll be a good boy and clean your room for your Master, won’t you?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good.” Sam walked over to the dresser which was in complete disarray, and with some difficulty found a set of pajamas, and a pair of jeans and a t- shirt, which he took out to the living room and put on the table.   
“Sir, there’s no underwear.” Sam raised an eyebrow.   
“You think I don’t know that? That I forgot something?”  
“No. No Sir.”  
“You will wear this. You won’t add anything to it.” Gabriel nodded.   
“Good. Strip.” Gabe nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, kicked off his shoes and socks, shucking off his pants and boxers.   
“Aw, baby. What a cute little cock!” Gabe could have died. Like really, actually died. “what’s this?” Sam wrapped a hand around his dick and started pulling. Fully erect he was maybe four inches. It was so small. Gabe wondered if that would be a deal breaker. “Such a girly little cock baby!” Gabriel was humiliated, and could feel tears brimming in his eyes. “You embarrassed? You’re tiny dick makes you ashamed?” Gabriel felt tears falling onto his cheeks. “Such a little baby.” Sam stood and leaned in close. “Color?” He whispered in Gabe’s ear.   
“Green.”  
“Green, what?” Sam growled.  
“Green, Sir.”   
“You want to come baby? You want me to touch your tiny little dick.” Gabe nodded, tears streaming down his face. Sam grinned and began pulling on his cock making little whines come from his throat. “You like that? You like me touching that stupid, useless, tiny dick?” Gabe nodded, full on crying by the time he finally came. Sam’s demeanor changed instantly pulling Gabriel to him. “My good boy, such a good boy. So good for me. You okay sweetie?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Gabriel, really are you one hundred percent sure you’re okay?” Gabe nodded, wiping his eyes.   
“I’m okay. Swear.”  
“Okay baby. You were so good. Get dressed for me okay sweet boy?” Gabe nodded obediently, pulling on the PJ's.   
“Such a good boy! And you’ll clean your room?.” Gabriel nodded and Sam grabbed Gabe by the waist and pulled him against his chest. “I’ll be back tomorrow at six, you’ll be good while I’m gone. Right?” Gabriel nodded shyly. “Such a sweet baby.” Sam kissed him softly on the lips. “Will you miss me?” Gabe nodded quickly making Sam grin. “I’ll miss you too sweet boy.” Sam kissed Gabriel, holding him tight against him. When they pulled apart Sam picked up a very dazed Gabriel and carried him to his bed.   
“Goodnight my good boy.”   
“Stay.” Gabriel demanded.  
“Oh baby, you don’t give the demands here.” Sam whispered, kissing him one last time before he walked out of the apartment, leaving a sleeping Gabriel, and his phone number on the table, with instructions to text him the moment he saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up at five, as he did every morning, checked his phone, went for his run, checked his phone, then prepared for work, checked his phone, and went to the firm, where he checked his phone. He knew, logically, that there was no way Gabriel would be awake at this point, but he still checked his cell phone every five minutes. By ten he was concerned, by noon he was close to a panic, and by his lunch break at one he was bout to go over to Gabriel’s house, when his phone chimed. 

Unknown Number  
Hey Too Tall, I was doing the baking for the day, and didn’t see the note.

Sam slumped down in his seat and took a deep breath.

Sam  
It’s fine Baby Boy, but I still expect your room clean, and you know what? I want you kneeling by the door too.

Gabe  
Yes Sir

Gabe went down the bakery for a little to help out with the lunch rush, they didn’t really need his help, and if they did they would come upstairs and ask, or call his number, he just liked being don in his business, it felt good. After the lunch rush he went back upstairs, looked at his room, groaned, and went to watch TV.  
“I can do it later.” Gabriel reasoned. Unfortunately, he fell asleep, and when he woke up it was five thirty.  
“Shit!” Gabe leapt up and ran into his room where he started grabbing the clothes, shoving as many as possible into the washer, before panicking more. The floor was still pretty much covered in clothes, so, he did what any logical person in his place would do, he started shoving them under the bed. He heard a car being parked around back.  
“Shit!” he started shoving them under more frantically heavy footsteps. Finished! Gabriel ran, sliding to a stop right by the door, throwing up the latch, resting down just as Sam walked in.   
“Oh, what a good boy!” gabriel beemed.  
“You clean your room/” Sam was talking in a way Gabe would talk to Jellybean, which kinda made him feel warm and fluffy. “Let’s go see your room!” Gabriel went to stand. “No. Bad boy. You crawl.” heat flashed through Gabriel, and he crawled obediently behind Sam. “Good boy.” They walked into Gabe’s room. From his spot on the floor he could see everything he’d shoved under the bed.   
“You clean it all the way.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Very good pet. How about you stand up and we go over our contract.”  
“Okay.” Gabriel leapt up and ran to the table.   
“One more thing.” Gabe looked up at Sam and waited, watching carefully as Sam pulled Gabe’s waistband down and looked down, in what Gabriel could only guess would be some way to embarrass him.   
“Good boy.” Right. Underwear. “Alright, here it is.” Gabriel took the thick packet and started flipping through. A list of things Sam was not okay with, Sam favorite things, humiliation, pain play, impact play, feminization, infantilism, degradation, praise, shaming, oh, he hadn’t tried pet play before, sounded interesting, there were more, and Gabe wasn’t one hundred percent on all of them, which he expressed to Sam, who told him to highlight them in yellow, and handed him said highlighter. Then a list of things Sam hadn’t done before, half of which Gabe didn’t even know about, so he highlighted them in pink, per Sam’s request, finally a whole huge fucking list f things Gabriel either couldn’t do, or had to ask permission to do, which pissed him off and excited him all at once.   
“You want me to wear panties?”  
“Yep. I’ll take you shopping for them after I move in.”  
“But-”  
“No buts. You’ll do it.” Gabe opened his mouth to argue, but then he noticed he was half hard and decided he could try.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good boy!” Gabe flushed happily at the term, and wondered if he’d ever not get the giddy feeling of being called that.   
“Now, you want to go play baby?” Gabriel nodded excitedly.   
“Such good boy. Hands and knees for me.” Gabriel practically jumped off his chair and fell in the absolute least graceful way possible, making whimper in pain when his knee hit the ground. Sam glanced down but said nothing.   
“Strip pet.” Sam went over to his briefcase and pulled out a black leather collar. “I’m not collaring you in a permanent way, this is just for this scene, and scenes like this. Nod if you understand.” Gabriel nodded as he stripped. He’d been surprised that he’d pulled it out at all, in fact. “Good boy. Come.” Gabe obediently crawled in between Sam’s feet. Sam grinned down at him and pulled out his cock, he was only half hard, but jesus fucking christ was he big.   
What the fuck is that?  
Jesus, Sam was slowly rubbing his cock, by the time he was fully hard it had to be at least ten inches.   
“You know, most girls can’t take me all the way at all, but I bet you’d just love for my whole huge cock to just fill you up.” Gabriel nodded his head excitedly. “YOu want to suck me puppy?” Gabriel lowered his eyes and slowly licked just over the head. “None of that, I bet you can suck like a pro, huh? Such a little slut for it.” Gabriel grinned and took a deep breath before going down to the root. He choked on Sam, just a bit, but he’d always had such a crappy gag reflex and had always loved sucking cock.   
“JESUS CHRIST!” Sam shouted grabbing Gabe’s hair. Gabe pulled back a bit and smiled from around Sam’s dick. “You little shit. Jesus, how could you even do that? I’ve never been able to get all the way in anymore before. Christ.” Gabe just went all the way down again and began sucking, making Sam grip his hair. Then, for some unholy reason, Gabriel started to hum.   
Sam died. He died and he went to heaven, and heaven is his full of darling little angels with beautiful shining golden eyes and lovely hair, who love to give amazing blow jobs and deep throat.   
“Baby, stop.” Gabriel looked up at him with shining innocent eyes and shook his head just a bit, keep Sam’s dick in his mouth. “Baby, if I come I can’t fuck you.” Gabriel pulled off so fast he almost fell backwards. “Eager little slut aren’t you?” Gabriel nodded, smiling, making Sam laugh. “Alright, go on Puppy, go climb on the bed and present that little ass of yours.” Gabriel nodded and leapt up, running to his room and leaping onto the bed before resting his chest on the bed and grabbing his ass the present himself.   
Sam, on the other hand sat there and composed himself. He’d never been with a man before, and was looking forward to not holding back. After all, going all out was why he originally went into the BDSM community. Of course, he’d started as a dom, but he met another dom, and she was just so pretty and nice that he said he would be her sub. That had lasted a year and half. Sam heard a whine from the room and grinned, his little boy though, complete sub. Not a dominate bone in his body. Sam could feel his cock stirring again at the thought of his darling puppy, presented on the bed. He walks in, excited. Until, he sees a shirt, hlf under the bed.   
“Aw, baby, you missed something.” Sam didn't mind, the room was cleaned, just like he’d been told. So, Sam just leaned down and grabbed the shit, only to see a shoe and pair of jeans fall in it’s place. Confused, Sam leaned down looked under the bed. The entire room was shoved under there! Sam straightened and glanced at Gabe still presenting.   
“What's your safeword?”   
“Angel dust.” Sam flinched.   
“Pick a different one.” Sam demanded, being careful not to yell.   
“Oh.. okay..um… seraph? Is seraph okay?”  
“Sure baby. It’s perfect.” That was all Gabe got as warning before Sam spanked him, right on his hole.  
“Ow! What the hell?”  
“What did I tell you to do?!”   
“Clean my room.” Gabe whimpered, and Sam grabbed his hands and put them on the head board.   
“And what did you do?” Sam demanded, spanking Gabriel again.   
‘I cleaned it!” Gabe insisted.   
“Don’t you dare lie to me! What did you do?”   
“I fell asleep and then I panicked and shoved everything under the bed.” Gabe admitted.   
“My first rule. The very first rule I put on your contract?” Gabe thought for a minute while Sam continued to spank him before it hit him,   
“Never lie to you.” Gabe cried out. He was sibbing, second time in as many days.  
“Damn right!” Sam stopped spanking him, thank god, Gabe jumped when something cool and slick touching his sour, abused hole, circling a few times before pushing in, making Gabe gasp.   
‘I’m surprised how tight you are. Little slut like you, I expected you to be just gaping.” Gabe blushed bright red as Sam pushed in another finger, and another, and finally replaced them with his dick.   
Jesus shit was he huge though, sliding in slowly, causing Gabe to cry out, finally, Sam bottomed out.   
“Jesus, so tight. You like that? You like being full?” Gabe nodded, still sobbing from his spanking. “Damn straight. If you cum I’ll buy you a cock ring and you’ll wear it everytime we fuck for a week.’  
‘Yes Sir.” Gabe was hard. So, so hard. He could have cum from brushing his cock on the blanket. The Sam started really ucking him. Slamming into him over and over again making Gabe sob harder. Sam grabbed Gabriel by the hair and pulled him so his back was against Sam’s chest, before wrapping one arm around Gabe’s chest, and one under his left thigh, lifting Gabe enough so he could pound him without mercy, holding a sobbing Gabriel as he desperately scrambled to grab onto something, anything.   
“Sir! Please sir I’m going to cum, please let me cum, please.” Sam laughed darkly before whispering,  
“No.” In his ear. Gabe continued to sob as he held off his orgasm best he could. Sam eventually came, filling Gabriel who was just shaking. Little dick hard and weeping. “Color?”  
“Green, sir.”  
“Good. I got you a present baby. You want your present?” Gabriel nodded excitedly, thinking he’d be allowed to cum.   
No such luck.   
Sam pushed him so he had his chest down and his ass up again, and commanded that Gabriel stay there. Vaguely Sam was aware that this hadn’t ended up being pet play as he’d started with, but he’d still had a fantastic time. Sam came back with a sparkly pink butt plug which he lubed up pushed into Gabriel, with no warning, making Gabe cry out at the sudden intrusion.   
“Baby, I was thinking I’d stay the night, if you’re okay with that.” Sam mentioned casually, pulling on clothes and smiling at Gabriel like fiend.   
“Um, yeah, sure.”  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Where they still sceneing then?   
“Yes Sir. Sorry sir.”   
“Good boy. You hungry?” Gabriel nodded.  
“Okay. Do you want me to order you a pizza?” Again, Gabriel nodded.  
“Color?”   
“Green.”  
“Good. Tell you what, puppies don’t talk, do they baby?” Gabriel shook his head. “That’s right, so now, I don’t want you talking anymore either. So, when I ask you what color you’re going to hold up a finger for each color. One for green, two for yellow, three for red. You understand?” Gabriel nodded. “Yellow?” Gabe held up two fingers. “Green?” Held up one. “Red?” Three. “Such a good boy.” Sam walked over and began scratching behind Gabe’s ear, making the pup grin. “Let’s go watch a movie, you want that puppy?” Gabe nodded and crawled next to Sam, shivering as the butt plug shifted inside of him from the movement. Sam had Gabriel sit with his feet tucked under his ass, and legs spread, hands in the middle while Sam went to order the pizza, before coming back and sitting next to his puppy. “Pizza will be here in half an hour baby.” Gabriel nodded and focused on the movie, laughing, he turned to make fun of sam when he saw that it was a documentary on whales. Sam tapped him on the head.   
“Bad dog. No.” Gabe put his head down, blushing. Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Gabe moved to go hide somewhere he couldn’t be seen from the door. “Bad puppy! Stay.” Horror flashed through Gabriel as he stared at Sam.   
“Color?” Gabe held up two fingers.  
“Okay puppy, if you need to safeword you go hide, you won’t be in trouble, but, if you don’t go hide, you don’t safeword, I want you sitting here, shoulders back, chest forward, legs spread and your left hand holding your right wrist. Do you understand?” Gabe nodded, and sat there for a while, debating. As Sam got closer to the door. By the time Sam opened it Gabe was beginning to panic, the pizza boy looked over at Gabe and grinned.   
“Sammy! What do you have there?!” He knew Sam? Gabe was about to hyperventilate.   
“My new pet.” Was all Sam said.   
“Wow, he’s pretty. Can I touch?” Gabriel couldn’t even look up.   
“I think so.” Footsteps came over and stopped right in front of Gabe. “How’s the club?”  
“Oh, the Cage? It’s great.” Sam knew him from the Cage?  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, it’s great. Miss my favorite dom though.” Was this guy an old sub of Sam? Gabe could totally handle that!  
“Well, you like your new one don’t you?”  
“Oh yeah! Joe is great.”  
“I thought you two would get along.” Sam commented as the kid dropped down in front of him.   
“Oh! What a cute little puppy Sam!”  
“You hear that Gabey? Kevin called you cute.” Kevin.   
“Can i um…”  
“He can safeword if he doesn’t like it, but you have my permission.” Sam answered the uncomplete question. Gabriel was confused until Kevin reached down and stroked his dick, making Gabe yelp in surprise.   
“What a good boy! So responsive!” Kevin marveled.  
“Oh yes, my good boy. I got to tell you, his hole though, infinitely the best, no offence.”  
“None taken. Could I see?”  
“Puppy, turn around and show the nice man your cute little hole.” Gabriel did as he was told, chest to the ground, ass up.   
“What a pretty plug!” Kevin began shifting the plug around making Gabe shiver. “Could I take it out?” Sam didn’t say anything, but Gabe felt the plug being pulled out, so he must have nodded.   
“Gabriel. Color?” He held up one finger. “You let me know if that changes.” Gabe nodded, then cried out as the plug popped free.   
“Oh my! Look at that lose hole, all sloppy and wet with your cum!” Sam didn’t say anything, but by Kevin’s laugh Gabe guessed he agreed.   
“My little slut.” Sam said affectionately, using his finger to push some cum that had slipped out back in. “You know, I was thinking as a scene, I only give him liquid supplements for a few days, after the firts day I give him an enima, then I just spend ass long as I safely can just filling him up. Just, pumping him full anytime I can until his stomach is just bulging with it.What do you think about that pet?” Gabriel nodded his head vehemently and wined at the thought, loving it.   
“So, how does he behave?” Kevin was poking and prodding his hole, careful not to let any of Sam’s cum out.   
“Oh, he was very naughty today. He didn’t clean his room, which would have earned him a small spanking and no orgasm, but then he lied to me.”  
“Ouch. What’s his punishment?” Gabe froze. He thought that the spanking was his punishment was the spanking!  
“Well, I spanked him more than I would have, but I think since he can’t control what h does with his mouth I’ll do it for him.”   
“Oh, poor puppy.” Kein began petting hs ass. “Well, I’m still on hours, so I’ll be going.”  
“Gabe, get up and give Kevin a nice goodbye.” Gabe stood confused; glancing at Sam. “Kiss Kevin goodbye Gabriel! You’re being rude.” He didn’t want to kiss Kevin. Kevinn wasn’t his master. So gabe just shook his head. “Gabriel, color for kissing Kevin.” Sam demanded quickly.   
“Red. Sorry Sir. Sorry Master.” Kevin didn’t seem upset, infact, he puffed out his chest at being called Sir.  
“It’s okay puppy, how bout you go back to your spot and i’ll see Kevin out?” Gabriel nodded and sat back down the same way Sam had him do it before Kevin came. “Color?” He held up on finger. “Do you want to safeword?” Gabriel shook his head and glowed as Sam smiled at him. After Kevin left Sam came back and sat in front of Gabe. “You were so good baby. So good for me. Are you okay? I know that was a lot to handle. You can talk now Angel.”   
“I’m okay Master.”  
“You don’t have to call me Master right now, we’re not in a scene.”  
“I like calling you Master and Sir, I was hoping I could do it whenever we aren’t in public.”  
“Oh baby, of course you can!”   
“Master could I please take the plug out and go potty?”  
“Of course sweet boy. Turn around for me.”  
“Oh,I um.. I don’t want it to run.” Gabriel’s face was hot enough to cook an egg on.   
“Okay sweet boy, come here.” Sam picked Gabriel up and carried him to the bathroom, placing him in the bathtub. “Bend over for me.” Gabriel did, completely lost, until Sam carefully pulled the plug out and told him to stand straight, before getting out of the tub himself.  
“Push it out.” Sam told him.  
“What?”  
“Push it out.” Gabriel was positive he was going to die.   
“Sir, I don’t want to.”  
“Are you going to safeword.”  
‘No.”  
“Then do it. Now.” Gabe was, again, close to crying, but he did as he was told, making Sam smile ferally.   
“Oh, my good boy. Let’s clean you up.” Sam kissed his little angel, then turned on the shower head and sprayed away the mess, and asking Gabe to bend over again, so he could rinse him off. “Alright Angel, do what you need to do, then we’ll watch a movie. That sound good?” Gabriel nodded.  
“You’re sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes Sir.” Gabriel smiled sweetly. Honestly, he felt great. Humiliated, but great. Gabe did his thing, washed his hands, and joined Sam on the couch.   
“Come sit on my lap Angel.” Gabriel felt just giddy at the new pet name. Sam sat with his legs crossed, Gabe curled on top of them, Sam’s arm encircling the sub, chin resting on his head.   
“Master, will you really do that thing you talked to Kevin about?”  
“Oh, yes baby. If you’re okay with it.” Gabriel nodded happily. “You want me to stay the night tonight, or no?”  
“Stay?”  
“Sure Princess.” Said princess giggled at the new name, smiling sweetly up at the dom and earning a kiss. “My sweet little angel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I totally thought I posted this chapter already.... whoops

Sam carried Gabe to the bedroom. Maybe he’d pushed Gabriel a little too hard today. They’d discussed bringing other people into their play, Gabriel said he didn’t want any other doms, and he didn’t want Sam fucking anyone in front of him.   
The rules of this arrangement were a little strange, Gabriel was exclusive to Sam, and Sam would live with him, but Sam could do whatever he wanted.   
Sam had been relieved at first but… Gabe looked so sweet, and was so compliant while still having enough fire to please Sam.  
He really shouldn’t let himself get too attached, he’d promised Dean he wouldn’t leap into a relationship this soon.   
Sam went to the living room and called his brother.  
“Sammy!”  
“Hey Dean! How’s the hospital?”  
“Terrible! They said there’s a shadow on my lungs and they won’t let me leave until they check it out.”  
“That sucks. Any idea what it is?”  
“Nothing. Just a shadow.” Sam took what Dean said as law, he was his big brother after all, Sam never dropped the mentality even well into his adult life.   
“Master?” Sam looked up to see Gabe looking pathetically at him.  
“I’ve got to go. See you soon.” Oh. Sam’s talking to some girlfriend or sub or something. Gabriel turned around and went back inside his room to pout.  
“Gabriel?” Sam asked walking in. “You okay?” Gabe nodded not looking up. Sam just sighed and crawled onto the bed pulling the sub against his chest and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

Saturday Sam was moving into the apartment and lecturing Gabe about self control.  
“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should.” Sam told him watching in mild horror as Gabe ate about seven doughnuts.   
“You want one Sammy?” Gabe didn’t think a man that tall should be able to move that fast. Before he could even blink Sam had him against the wall, using his hair to pull his head back.   
“Don’t. Ever. Call. Me. Sammy.”  
“Yes Sir.”   
“Good boy.” And just like that Sam was gone and Gabriel was left standing alone and confused. Gabriel was sitting on his bed, kicking his feet and looking at the pile of clothes Sam said he needed to get rid of at least half of because when Sam asked if he could move the boxes in the back of the closet Gabe hadn’t known about them.   
“Baby, are you done yet.”  
“No.” Sam pulled out a green shirt with a chicken on it, something about giving blood.  
“You want to get rid of this one?”  
“No.” A pair of jeans he was pretty sure Cas bought him five years ago with the tags still on them.  
“These?”  
“No!”   
“Gabriel!”  
“I need them!”   
“That’s it!” Sam picked him up and carried him to the corner. “I’m doing this. You stay there until I’m done and think about the evils of selflessness and not keeping material things so close to your heart.” Gabe did not think about any of that crap. He pouted.   
Sam got rid of everything except the unopened bag of women’s panties which he stored in what Gabe dubbed the kink drawer for later. “Come on baby, you want dinner?”   
“Chinese?”  
“Sure sweetheart.”   
Chinese was decent but Sam’s mind was on the naked sub he had perched next to him, Gabe was such a good boy stripping just because Sam wanted him to, and the bag of panties.   
“Hey Princess?” Gabe went red.   
“Yes?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Sir. Yes Sir.”   
“Starting tomorrow I want to put you on the liquid diet.” Sam said it casually but he had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling when Gabriel went from sort of red to scarlet. “Would you like that baby? Huh? Me filling you up for days?” Gabriel didn’t think he could get more red. “My good boy.” Sam pulled the shorter man in his lap and focussed on the movie playing for a good ten minutes before he moved his hand down to Gabriel’s cock. The blonde sucked in a breath before pushing his hips up. Sam slapped his inner thigh.  
“Bad.” Sam waited about ten more minutes before doing it again, Gabe held himself back from thrusting his hips into Sam’s hand, but couldn’t hold back the whine. “Hush baby. Don’t you want to behave for me?” He did. He really really did. But Sam’s hand kept creeping up to his cock and it was just a shadow of pleasure, just enough for him to be interested, but nowhere near enough to get off. Gabriel managed about thirty seconds before he thrusted up into the hand. Sam slapped his inner thigh again making Gabe shout. “Bad! Sit on the floor.” But he didn’t want to sit on the floor! That was so far away! “Now Gabriel.” He did. It wasn’t that far, he could have lifted his arm and touched Sam’s leg, actually. But… but Sam didn’t touch him! He was being ignored! Goddamn he was crying again. Not the good kind where there’s a dirty twist of shame and arousal, the kind he did when his dad kicked him out. The kind he did when Cas told him to leave.   
“Abe! Gabriel!”   
“Master?” He could barely see through his tears. Sam started kissing his face, holding him tight, whispering something Gabe couldn’t bother to figure it out.   
It took a while for him to come down. Almost an hour, Sam never left him.   
“Such a good boy. Are you my god boy?”   
“No.” It came out garbled and rough.  
“What?”  
“No!” Sam’s arms tightened around him.  
“Why would you say that Darling?”   
“I keep crying.” Sam’s laugh was low and in his ear. “And what’s so funny?” Gabe pushed off Sam’s chest, but then thought about how cold he was and he didn’t want to not be cuddled.   
“I like when you cry. Usually. I didn’t like it this time baby.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry baby?”  
“For crying. You don’t like it.”  
“You don’t have to apologize for that.”  
Gabriel gave a weak laugh and snuggled into his chest farther. Sam brought him closer and an hour later when the little sub started drooling on his shoulder he even repressed the urge to shove him off, and in fact thought it was almost… cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I did post a new chapter! But it's chapter three, which I thought I had posted, but in fact did not. So I do apologize for the confusion, do have a nice day!

Gabriel woke up with about seven feet of muscle surrounding him, which he might have liked better if it wasn't a million degrees in the apartment anyways. He wondered, almost in a trance like state of almost awareness, how on earth he’d gotten to bed. Vaguely he heard Jellybean scratching at the door, likely wanting food. Gabriel checked his phone to see it was only about three in the morning, but Jellybean was nothing of not persistent, so he carefully wiggled out of Sam's grip and made his way to the door. Belatedly he realized Sam hadn't had him put anything on the night before and he had no desire to go running around the house in the buff he grabbed a pair of boxers - from the dresser- and a pair of worn jeans before opening the door and being greeted by his sweet, fluffy puppy.  
"Hi sweety. I know, I know. You want breakfast." Jellybean of course have no response other than excited tipping, but Gabriel figured he was right, so together they trotted off to the kitchen where he gave her some food and himself a pop-tart. He was pretty sure Sam wouldn't approve, but he wasn't exactly around to ask.  
After a while of munching on his good Gabriel began feeling restless, and if her pacing was any indication Jellybean was too. So Gabriel did what he would have any other time. He grabbed a shirt that was laying on the coffee table, judging by the fit, he would guess it was Sam's, grabbed Jellybean's leash, slipped in some shoes, briefly he thought that he should wake Sam a little, if only to let him know he was leaving, but he was on the clock it was only three thirty and he figured he would return long before the tall man woke regardless, so he called the dog to his side, and off they went.  
They had a nice walk, they usually did. There was a park nearby they liked, nice and big with flowers and trees all around. They walked on a nice dirt path they'd found a while ago n accident. It was beautiful, and had little signs explaining what the various foliage was, just as they were about to break through the trees Gabriel saw the sun was just peeking over the skyline, filing the skies with beautiful colours and making the trees look like silhouettes. Gabe went to take a picture of the sunrise, but found he must have left his phone at home.  
"Oh well."  
Sam, meanwhile, was in full blown panic.  
He'd woken up just fine, his five a.m. alarm going off just like always. The huge man had been expecting a disgruntled little sub curled into his side, but he instead found nothing.  
That wasn't too odd, he didn't know Gabriel's sleeping patterns, maybe he woke up early to go down to his shop.  
Sam liked that idea. His little angel making some yummy breakfast foods. Very domestic. He also reveled in the idea of punishing the little blonde for getting dressed without his permission. Or better yet rewarding him for only wearing some cute, frilly pink apron. Yes, Sam could get used to that image, and in fact decided to search on Amazon for that very item of clothing, wanting to fuck his little sub in something that cute.  
Grinning at the though of a squirming, glowing red ass Sam got dressed and trotted downstairs.  
No Gabriel.  
Confused he went back up, thinking perhaps he was eating away at the large stash of candy. Another publishable offence he would get to spank him for.  
But upon reaching the guest room he was greeted by the very same sight.  
Nothing.  
Concern flooded through Sam. Gabriel didn't exactly live in a nice part of town. Sam sprinted back to the master bedroom and yanked his phone off the charger, dialing the sub's number quickly. Candy Man blared from somewhere under the blankets.  
Terror began settling in Sam's chest, he had just begun dialing Dean's number to ask for help when the front door opened, loud barking was followed by louder shushing from a familiar voice.  
"Jellybean! You're gonna wake up Sam!" Jellybean evidently didn't care much, because she didn't quite at all. "Jelly! Shush! I swear to god if you wake Sam up I will-"  
"You'll what? " Gabriel froze.  
"Sammy!" Sam only raised an eyebrow before Gabriel noticed his mistake. "Good morning master."  
"Good morning pet. Where have you been?"  
"I took Jellybean to the park. Why are you up so early?"  
"I ask the questions Gabriel. Did I tell you you could go the park? Or even that you could get dressed, for that matter?"  
"No master. But-"  
"No master is right! I wake up at five am ever morning, and I expect my little bitch in bed with me, do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes master." Gabriel was looking down at his feet.  
"Colour?"  
"Green master."  
"Good. Strip." Gabriel did so quickly while Sam ushered Jellybean into the guest room and sat on the couch. "Go to the closet and pick what I'll spank you with." Gabriel opened his mouth to complain, but was quickly cut off. "Now Little Bitch." Gabriel came back with the black leather paddle with rubber studs and holes drilled in.  
"Are you sure Little one?" Gabriel nodded.   
"The holes make it lighter, and the studs are soft." Sam raised his eyebrow at the poor logic but decided Gabriel would figure out his error in a few hits.  
"Alright. Lay across my lap. One hit for every moment I didn't know where you were. Ten more for leaving without permission and another twenty for get to getting dressed without permission. Fifty five hits." Gabe did so, clenching his fist worriedly.  
And worried he should have been.  
The first hit came down like a whip making him shout in surprise, by ten he was whimpering, twenty had him sniffling, thirty had him bawling, forty found him apologizing profusely, and by fifty he was begging Sam to please please stop master!  
Sam laid his fifty fifth hit and stopped, placing the paddle next to him and picking Gabriel up by his arm pits .  
"Do you understand why you got spanked?" Gabe nodded, sniffling a little. "Good. Give master a kiss and tell me you're sorry. " Gabriel eagerly placed a wet kiss on Sam's lips and whimpered out his apology again. "I normally would go running until six, but how about we cuddle instead, and I'll skip it? " Gabriel nodded and tired to snuggle into his master's chest.  
"Good pet."  
They sat like that for a while, but Sam did, after all, have work. Luckily for him the little blonde had passed out, so he carefully placed the sweet little sub down on the couch so he could get ready. Sam prepared himself quicker than usual, eager to cuddle the sleep warmed brat a little more before work, but by the time he'd finished her only had about five minutes left until he had to leave.   
"Gabey."  
"Hmp." He rolled away.  
"Angel, I have to go."  
"No!" Gabriel mumbled sleepily. Sam swatted his still sore and bare ass lightly, making the other man squirm.  
"Give me a goodbye kiss, now." The blonde turned over and puckered his lips expectantly. Samuel indulged him, placing a kiss on the soft lips before biting down hard, making the sub jump.   
"Be good while I'm gone pet."  
"Yes Master."


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm going to be honest, I forgot about this. 100%, and I am sorry.  
Good news, I'm back.  
Better news (maybe) I would like a muse/editor, so if you would be lovely enough to help hit me up on tumblr: x-poisonprincess-x  
Love you!


End file.
